piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutiny on the Queen Anne's Revenge
The Mutiny on the ''Queen Anne's Revenge'' was an act of rebellion by some of the crewmen aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, led by Jack Sparrow. Before the Mutiny Aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge After escaping a skirmish with King George's men in the Captain's Daughter tavern, Jack Sparrow was forced aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge by Angelica and the Quartermaster. While Angelica did her duties as First Mate, Jack was forced to work as a deckhand in a crew full of humans and zombies. and the crew planning the mutiny.]] As he worked, Jack became acquainted with Scrum, a fellow crewmen aboard. That night, Jack met with Scrum and some of the other crewmembers to convince them to join a mutiny. During the meeting, Jack told the crewmen that their true destination was towards the Fountain of Youth. The crew were shocked by this revelation and knew that their deaths would come for certain, unless they took the ship. Jack ordered the crew to go and take the ship, in which they woke up some of the other crewmen and started their attack. The Mutiny Fair warning and Angelica in Angelica's cabin.]] Shortly before the fighting started, not wanting Angelica to be in the middle of the oncoming battle, Jack went to Angelica's cabin to make sure she was safe. When he walked in, he saw that Angelica was sleeping, so he quietly went to grab a sword and a pair of boots and lay down on the bed next to her. Angelica then whispered to Jack that if it was a dream, he could keep the sword and boots. Jack responded by reassuring her that it was a dream, but Angelica heard some of the fighting on deck and kicked him away. Getting to his feet, Jack warned her that he was taking the ship. Angelica grabbed a sword and cursed at Jack as he hurried out of the room. After Jack closed the door and locked it, Angelica stabbed her sword through the door, barely an inch away from Jack's head. Taking the ship and Gunner fighting each other.]] The mutiny began intensely as crewmen fought against crewman, humans against zombies. Many of the crewmen, including Scrum and the cabin boy fought against the Quartermaster who wasn't easily defeated. As Jack Sparrow waltzed into the battle, he was confronted by Gunner and dueled with him. As their fight went on, Angelica escaped from her cabin and ran to the main deck to join the fight. She pulled out a sword and fought against Jack's crew. fighting on deck.]] Gunner attacked Jack fiercely, who was able to counter his attacks one by one, until Salaman threw a net that caught on to Gunner. Jack then nodded to Salaman to join him in saving Philip Swift, a missionary held captive by being tied on top of the mainmast. As they climbed up the rigging, Angelica continued fighting against the mutinous crew with rage. Up on the mast, Jack and Salaman climb to Philip's position. Salaman holds a knife to Philip's chin and tells him that he's either with them or against them, to which Philp responds that he's neither with them or against them. Salaman asks Jack if he could do it, Jack stated that he believes it's required because he was religious. Philip is cut free by Jack and they make it down to the continuing battle. As Jack made it to the main deck, he is confronted by the Quartermaster, and dueled with him towards the stairway. After a few attacks, Jack kicked the Quartermaster to the ground, ordered his crew to tie him down and made his way to the upper deck. As the fighting intensified, the moment of victory was at hand for the mutineers. Seeing that their enemies, mainly Angelica, the Quartermaster and Gunner, were held back, Jack declared to his co-conspirators that the Queen Anne's Revenge was theirs. Blackbeard's Lesson hanging his crewman with his sword.]] However, the doors right behind Jack Sparrow opened and every one of the mutineers stared in fear as Blackbeard himself walked out of the smoked-filled cabin, with his beard covered in smoke, drinking a bottle of rum. Blackbeard stated his bewilderment of the situation, as he peered over the edge of the rail. He touched the hilt of his sword as he told the crew about how he heard an ungodly row on deck, with men taking the ship for themselves, as he was resting. As he touched the sword, the Queen Anne's Revenge's ropes started to slide around, slithering up and down the rigging. Jack leant forward and looked up to see more of the ropes, and some of the dangling skeletons, moving above his head. Blackbeard asked Angelica what she would call this situation, and she shouted to him that it was a mutiny. Upon this revelation, as the ship's ropes inch towards the legs of the mutineers, Blackbeard pulled out his sword and he questions the crew about what fate befalls mutineers. He raised his sword as he yelled "Mutineers...Hang!", and Jack and the other members of his party are thrown forward as the Queen Anne's Revenge begins to sail at full speed. Blackbeard pointed his sword at some of his mutinous crewmen and more of the ship's ropes grab other crewmen. Scrum and another pirate were knocked together and tied back-to-back. One of the ropes caught the Cook by his waist. Blackbeard moved his sword to his left towards a crewmember attempting to jump overboard. The Cabin boy was also caught by the ropes. Finally, the Queen Anne's Revenge slowed to normal speed as the majority of the crewmen become entangled in the air, and Blackbeard finished by resting his sword on his shoulder. Aftermath attempts to shoot Philip Swift]] Jack Sparrow was hung upside down in front of Blackbeard, and he attempted to report the mutiny. Blackbeard debunked the claim, however, knowing that he was the leader. He put his sword away into his scabbard, and the ropes holding Jack release him and he collapsed on the deck. As the rest of the mutineers hang over him, Blackbeard prepared to punish other participants of the mutiny, starting with Philip Swift. He pointed his pistol at the missionary, but he was stopped by Angelica. cannons being fired on the Cook.]] Blackbeard then asked who was on post before the mutiny started. Jack stated that he was, but Blackbeard scoffed at the statement and turned his attention to the Cook, who was still hanging by the ropes. Blackbeard had the Cook cut down and sent him off in a longboat and ordered his men to prepare the fire cannons. As soon as the Cook had rowed a fair distance away from the Queen Anne's Revenge, Blackbeard ordered the crew to fire the cannons at the Cook. After a few firings, the Cook was killed and brought back to life—as a zombie. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Category:Battles